


conjoin'd all three

by shestepsintotheriver



Series: Witcher shorts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: 500 words, Domestic, F/M, F/M/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love, M/M, Multi, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Polyamory, Short One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shestepsintotheriver/pseuds/shestepsintotheriver
Summary: in which Jaskier reflects on where he belongs
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991848
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	conjoin'd all three

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to get this out of my head, y'know?
> 
> CW:  
> \- very mild sexual content

There was a time when Jaskier didn’t know where he stood with Geralt and Yennefer. It made for petty insults and insecurities, and in hindsight, Jaskier can admit that he was less than gracious. Jealousy is an ugly beast, denial that he felt it no better. He’d been lovesick and pent-up and seeing the two of them together just exacerbated it. What was he to the pull of Destiny between them?

But he knows his place now.

It is on Geralt’s left side, squashed against his Witcher, one hand reaching toward his sorceress. Yennefer doesn’t like to sleep too close, prefers to sprawl out, whereas Geralt glories under physical contact, even more so than Jaskier himself.

It is helping Yennefer lace up her dress, and Geralt sew up his wounds. Jaskier’s long been proficient at the former—has had much practice—but the latter is a newly acquired skill.

It is braiding flowers into their hair.

It is straddled across Geralt’s face and close to breaking, with Yennefer between Geralt’s thighs, her hands and mouth driving him mad.

It is willingly at her mercy, Jaskier’s own thighs spread and Geralt holding him down, oh, so gently.

It is on the road with Geralt, and at court with Yennefer. Jaskier has no particular preference, enjoys what either offers him. Tales to tell, and places to tell them.

It is at Kaer Morhen in the winter, cuddled under the furs as Yen laughs and Geralt’s eyes smile more than his mouth.

It is kissing the sweat from Geralt’s nape after a job, or Yennefer’s after sex.

It is splashing them both with water when they bathe, wanting their attention, Yennefer glowering at him for getting her hair with, Geralt clearly planning how to retaliate without sacrificing his dignity.

It is arguing politics with Yen, and monster lore with Geralt. Yen still wants to burn down the world some days; Geralt just wants Jaskier to stop making things up about mermaids and vampires that’ll get people yelling at the Witcher for ‘slaying a tragic, misunderstood creature’.

It is drunk and sore and hoarse after a banquet, with his doublet long forgotten and chemise unlaced, Geralt’s eyes on him and Yen pinning up her hair as she fans herself.

It is writing outrageously randy ballads praising both strong pale thighs and elegant brown shoulders. Geralt’s firm ass and Yennefer’s lovely breasts.

It is being told by Yen that she’s spotted yet another grey hair on him, and oh, she reads the years in the lines around his mouth; the first is a lie—for now—and the second is her wonderment at how often he laughs.

It is being told by Geralt that he’s got a voice to wake the dead and knowing that Geralt means that he’d come back to life if Jaskier called.

It is with them, always, because that’s what Jaskier chose.

And Geralt and Yen chose him in return. No Destiny, no magic. Just choice.

And he loves them so. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am on [tumblr](http://purpurred.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i've also written some meta about [Yen](https://purpurred.tumblr.com/post/633063606792110080/okay-so-im-re-watching-the-witcher-for-the-nth) and [Geralt](https://purpurred.tumblr.com/post/633225171284688896/i-am-back-on-my-bullshit-so-heres-some-more) if u wanna come yell with me


End file.
